Tangled in the Rise of Brave Dragons - ROBTD - Change in Fate
by The-Identity-1-Edme
Summary: When a part of Rapunzel soul splits away from the true Rapunzel seeking to find another life, a kind spirit queen sends her to different times and places in the world, allowing her to stay with whatever friends she makes there after she has seen all of her options. Will Rapunzel be able to choose between her three newfound friends? Or will she have to choose otherwise?
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: Change of Fate

The moon shines bright on the day it moves closest to the earth. The sparkling light falls gently on a tower, where a young lady sleeps. It is five days before her 18th birthday, and though she sleeps, something deep inside her feels a change. A spark flies in the sky for a single second, and a part of the girl decides to change her future.

Stirring in her sleep, Rapunzel wakes up to get some water. "I have such a boring li- I can't even consider it a life, it's nearly nothing" she whispered, then came a squeak of protest. "Except for you Pascal, I didn't mean it that way. Without you and mother I don't think I'd be sane. "She looked out the window and saw the huge, shining moon. The radiance and diamond light was hitting the tower at the perfect angle, and Rapunzel saw a shape in the light. It looked like a tall woman with flowing hair, the color of the night sky. "Whoa... I don't want to forget this," she said as she scrambled looking for the best paint that matched the color of the shape.

Rapunzel woke up with blue shades of paint on her fingers, underneath a blanket on the floor, next to the fireplace. She looked up drowsily and saw the curtains above the fireplace pulled back, and on the wall, there was a painting of a girl that appeared royal, like the princess of the moon. Not remembering the last night, it struck her odd because most of her paintings were very bright and having to do with the day. This painting was dark, but not dark in an evil way. Just dark as in the good of the night. She suddenly remembered her chores of the morning, and got them done, never taking her mind off the girl she had painted.

That evening she watched the moon rise, not as radiant as the night before, but cooler. A light shone, that made Rapunzel look away and rub her eyes. She turned around, opened her eyes, and a light shone just as bright, only inside the tower. A deep bass sound hurt her ears, and dimmed quickly, turned into a chorus harmonizing to a tune the people of 2013 U.S.A might recognize as similar to the Lord of the Rings. She opened her eyes, about to yell at the top of her lungs, " what in the world is going on here?!" When she choked as a woman stood before her. "Wh-wh- who are you?" Was all she could stammer. "Hello, dear child. I meant not to frighten you. I have come because this part of you has been especially sad, and I, as your guardian, must do my best to change this," she spoke in the softest, calmest, yet most regal voice Rapunzel could never have imagined. "You can do that?" She nods. Rapunzel pauses, "Hold on, my guardian?!" She whisper shouted, even though the two were entirely alone (mother was away). "As part of the sun, it is the task of the spirit of the moon, my task, to watch over you. Such as it is the same with the sun watching over a part of the moon."

"I'm a part of the sun?" Rapunzel was being loaded with too much important information at once." I suppose since you are not, well, yourself, I will tell you." She told her of how from the sun, a single drop fell, and became a flower. She explained how this lead to her, and Rapunzel forgot everything else she told her, becoming angry at her "mother." "Rapunzel, she no longer matters, I, Luna, the Spirit of the Moon, have come to change your fate. I will send you to different times and places so that you may choose the best new fate for your new self." Not that Rapunzel wasn't totally willing to take her up on that, something Luna had said struck her odd. "I love this idea, but what do you mean this part of me?" Luna's face suddenly went from basically neutral to serious. "You are not the full Rapunzel. You separated from her. You both possess the same other traits, but the full Rapunzel is submissive, and slightly weak. You are the part of her that is incredibly strong, stubborn, and brave. You could not take waiting and living your life in here. You broke away from her." She clenched her hand, held it out, and unclenched it. She held a locket, with a sun engraving that Rapunzel found all too familiar. She hesitatingly took it from the tall lady's hand. Only now had she stopped to look at her visitors flowing hair and dress. They were a midnight and navy blue with a lighter blue-violet highlight in her hair and trimming of her dress. Not to mention her skin was flawless, and her eyes as perfect and kind as the light of the moon itself. The perfect specimen for the spirit of the moon.

She opened the locket, and inside was a picture of herself, and on the other side, a small key stuck out. She turned it, and felt the mechanism inside slowly moving, and the side opened to reveal another picture of herself, only other pictures started to flow over it, and they moved. She watched herself wake up and do her chores, be done well before noon, and watched as a handsome man appeared in the clearing. It stopped right on that picture, and Rapunzel looked up at Luna for guidance. "I will allow you to see more, as you discover this part of your destiny."

"How does this work? How and what will you do?" Rapunzel asked the beautiful lady. She replied, "I shall send you to different times and places of this world. I decide where, you basically just make a small choice of whether you want to meet several friends or one first. There are three routes. One is going to sleep and waking up there, two is me leaving you in the wild to find people yourself, with my guidance. Three is I take you to our destination, and as the time moves it to what it should be, you watch kingdoms build and desolate. I shall give you the highest position I possibly can where you stay, and you have my promise you won't look conspicuous." Rapunzel was half-asleep, yet she felt she understood everything that was said.

"So, I inexplicably trust you now, where are you going to send me? I don't know why, but I'll take number two first." "Depends. Would you rather meet one of your lifelong friends, or two of your lifelong friends?" Rapunzel, still a bit dazed from the whole situation, said, "One, just to warm me up."


	2. Chapter 2

Rapunzel wakes up. "Man, I had the weirdest dream," she said aloud to herself. "There was this pretty moon lady, and she said she was going to send me to back in time...Mother?" She drowsily opens her eyes, stops for a moment, then rubbed her eyes in doubt. She opened them again, and her eyes nearly bulged out. "I-I! WHAT IN THE WORLD AM I DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOREST?!" She sat in a dark forest, of tall trees, and short vegetation on the ground. Then came a voice from inside her head, "Rapunzel, calm yourself. You fell asleep. You chose the second route. You mustn't yell, we are in the forest." "Luna?" She stammered, "You're in my head? Never mind, that's been established. Which way do I go?" Luna took a moment to answer. "I suggest you follow the shadow." Not taking a moment to question her guide, she got off the ground, straightened her dress, and lifted her side bag. After a while of walking, she noticed her dress was now a deep green, and a very different style than what she wore at the tower. It had a black leather belt, elbow length sleeves, and gold trimming. It was very silky, it must have been worth quite a bit, yet it gave her no problem moving through the forest. It was very pretty, and if she had been from that time and place, would have very much been her style. Her hair was in two thick braids, braided and re-braided to look shorter. She wore black leather boots and a black side bag, with another gown, a frying pan, and food inside.

"Why did I agree to this?" Rapunzel whined after a good long while following the shadows of the trees. "You didn't want to stay in your dreaded tower. If you want I can let you see a bit more of your other destiny..." As if an order had been yelled out, Rapunzel stopped not half a second after Luna spoke. She carefully opened the locket, and had begun to turn the key, when she heard a scream, and instinctively, Rapunzel ran towards it. She ran into a small clearing, cut in half by a fast moving stream. A red headed girl stood against a tree as a bear stood and roared before her, not taking notice of Rapunzel. As much as she wanted to scream, Rapunzel held it in, and noticed the girls bow and arrow sprawled on the other side of the stream out of her reach. She took out her frying pan, got as near as she dared to go, and threw the thick, metal pan at the beast's head. With a loud twang, the bear fell to the ground knocked out. Rapunzel saw the girl start to make a move towards her bow and arrows, and Rapunzel hightailed it out of there before she could.

She ran, and ran until she fell out onto a large open plain. In the middle of the hilly valley, sat a large, dark lake, reflecting the sky, broken by the several ships. She noticed a herd of very large horses, and a particular dapple gray stopped and stared at her curiously. She looked behind herself, to make sure she wasn't followed, and then proceeded to slowly take sugar out of her side bag, and hold it out to the horse. The horse trotted happily towards her, getting bigger the closer it got. It took the sugar with ease, and Rapunzel figured it had been around other people. The herd trotted away, but the horse stood by her, even as they ran out of sight over a hill. The horse looked young, but Rapunzel figured the breed was large and strong at this age, and Rapunzel was so light, she was sure it could carry her. If it would let her ride it, that is. The horse nuzzled her kindly as if they'd known each other since birth. "I like you, you're so nice and trusting. I read a book about a kind girl like you, her name was Anna," Rapunzel said in a sweet, playful voice. The horse neighed when she said Anna, and Rapunzel responded, "I guess I'll call you Anna then!" Anna started to buck and prance around happily, and when Rapunzel stood, Anna began to follow. "You want to come with me?" Anna neighed happily in response and turned as if gesturing, get on, I'll take you! Rapunzel looked cautiously at the horse, and swung her leg over. She held tightly to Anna's soft, silver mane, and squeezed lightly on her sides. Anna bucked forth over a hill, she seemed to know where she was going.

As they bounded over several hills, Rapunzel figured out how to stop, turn and slow down Anna. She felt so small on her back, Anna was very large for only a two year old, so every time she jumped, Rapunzel nearly flew in the air. Soon there came a castle in the distance, Rapunzel figured people could help her. They were coming very close to the castle, when two guards came out of nowhere, and spooked Anna. She reared and pawed with her huge hooves, then bolted off. She stopped abruptly, and turned back to defend Rapunzel, but the guards hurried her inside before she could.

They literally carried her by her arms to a large stone throne room, where a large man and a slim woman sat. Figuring they were the king and queen, Rapunzel demanded she be let go. "Your Highness!" barked the guard on the right. "We found this commoner riding one of the horses from the royal herd." "Is that so? Send her to be imprisoned." The king said strictly. Rapunzel struggled against them, then came the Luna's voice inside her head. "Tell them you are the Princess of Tree-crest!" "WAIT!" Rapunzel yelled. "I am the Princess of Tree-crest!" Luna continued, "Tell them..." "My mother sent me to stay with you for 5 days. If your service is hospitable, she will give you some of her land," Rapunzel said regally, in a matter-of-factly way. Nearly everyone in the room sat with their eyes bulged out. "We are so truly sorry Princess! Please forgive us, we did not know you were coming. Please accept our apology by picking any horse you like from the royal herd," the queen said sincerely. "Thank you," Rapunzel said in a slightly smug way. "You may stay with our daughter, Princess Merida, and you may choose your horse right away." said the king. "I choose Anna! The dapple gray I got -stopped," she shot a look at the cowering guards," riding." She was taken to a lovely room, and another bed was brought in along with a whole wardrobe. She felt comfortable with the maids, so she went with them to their quarters, where they were hustling around. The maids explained that tomorrow, suitors from all over the kingdom were coming to compete for Princess Merida's hand. "Who is this Princess Merida? I want to meet her," Rapunzel said. "Well, she is the Princess of DunBroch, a rebellious little thing, usually goes off around this time to explore." said a middle-aged maid that was ironing clothes. "She usually gets back 'round this time for dinner," said another one with white hairs sticking out her bun, "Poor Queen Eleanor has a tough time with 'er."

"What do you mean, 'tough time?'" Rapunzel asked suspiciously. "Her wild, curly hair is as wild as the forest itself, and her attitude doesn't get any better. She refuses to wear any fancy gowns, and claims she has no time to practice her lines. What's worse is it seems she favors her brothers and Angus over her parents," said the one ironing. "You best get off to dinner dear, I don't think you'll want to be late."

Rapunzel ran to the room, and put on a beautiful flowing dress, the same gray as Anna's coat. She arrived at the dining hall early, and sat at the head of the table that had a smaller chair, leaving the large chair at the other end for King Fergus. Eleanor arrived after her, taking the seat next to Fergus'. Everyone arrived, except the Princess. When they began to eat, the double doors behind Rapunzel's chair slammed open. "Sorry I'm late!" called a voice, Rapunzel assumed must have been Merida. "Merida!" Eleanor scolded, "We have a guest." Merida came around, and Rapunzel looked at her and yelled, "IT'S YOU!"


	3. Chapter 3

Rapunzel, not wanting to ruin her currently perfect status, had yelled it, inside her head. Merida seemed to recognize her, but didn't say anything, just sat there staring at her all evening, barley answering her parents questioning. They both just sat quietly for the rest of dinner. "Off to bed you two, the festivities are starting bright and early tomorrow," the queen said firmly. The walk upstairs to the room was silent and awkward. Merida walked in first, holding the door open for Rapunzel. Rapunzel walked in, quietly whispering "thanks." As soon as she walked in, Merida slammed the door behind her, and asked almost instantly, "So, who are you?" "My name is Rapunzel, and I'm the Princess of Tree-crest. I just want to be a friend." said Rapunzel kindly, but standing her ground. "I'm Merida. Not to offend but why are you staying in my room?" "Your mother insists. She said something about you learning to be proper..." Merida softened her look, and fell back on her bed. "Uh, mothers." "Tell me about it," Rapunzel said falling back on her bed as well. "I mean, why can't just live my life, follow my own fate, not the one she carves for me?" Merida said tensely. "I know, right? Sometimes I just wanted to go outside, but she is so controlling!" Rapunzel said. Merida looked up, "You have mother problems, too?" she asked starting to smile. "I thought I was the only one!" "Believe me, you're not the only one on that end of the stick." Rapunzel said annoyed thinking of mother Gothel. "You know I've never been allowed near a horse? It's because she thinks they're hairy, dangerous beasts. I learned from the stable boys, and now I have good experience at it. It's a good thing I ditched my guards and rode one of the royal horses I found the rest of the way here," Rapunzel said stammering a bit on the last remark. "My parents let you ride one of the royal horses?" asked Merida looking a bit shocked. "Well, she's my horse now, but at first they thought I was a commoner because of the dress I wore! I showed them though," Rapunzel said feeling proud of herself for some reason. Merida responded smiling, "I think you and I are going to get along."

The two girls talked for a good part of the rest of the evening, when they finally decided to go to sleep, (more like when the maids said it was) Rapunzel took out her locket and turned the key eagerly. She wanted to know what she missed out on by separating. Something inside her always was compelled to know. She watched as the last picture she saw began to move. The man climbed up her tower, and she knocked him out. Rapunzel was happy and excited to show she could handle herself, but her mother won't allow it. When her mother leaves, she asks the man to take her to see the floating lights. The floating lights! Luna had come from the moon, and Rapunzel forgot all about her birthday lights. She slightly wished she could go see them, but she figured her full part would fulfill that dream. She snuggled in to go to bed, and to her discontent, couldn't remember in the morning what she dreamed about.

She awoke before Merida, and sat dazed for a bit, then realized she should probably wake her. She was feeling lazy, so she just threw a pillow at Merida. "What'd you do that for?" Merida yawned. "Get up," Rapunzel said yawning as well, "I'm trying to get you out of mother problems. Get dressed. I'm going to go and take a walk with Anna. Whatever you do, don't provoke your mother, and she won't be much of a problem." Rapunzel spoke in a sort of its-your-only-option sort of way. Merida raised an eyebrow as her wise little friend got out of bed, dragging her gown on the floor. She was halfway down the stairs, when she realized she had to keep her ultimate princess image, and found the bathroom. She wore a light blue dress with a light green bodice, and her sleeves pulled up. The put many magenta colored flowers in her thick, blonde braids, and put on some auburn, beautifully designed boots. She set out again, feeling refreshed because she took a brief bath. She ran into many people who stopped occasionally to look at her. She ignored them, and thought about how dashing the colors she wore would make Anna look. She rode bare back, and gave Anna an apple, which she eagerly accepted. They rode off into the woods, coming to a lovely bank of the lake. They sat, and Rapunzel braided flowers into Anna's hair. She was thinking about where Luna would send her next, when she heard a fanfare of different sounding horns. The suitors had arrived.

Rapunzel and Anna flew back to the castle, and entered the great hall before anyone of the Lords even made it to the docks. All of them arrived, and Rapunzel thought they all looked hideous, not one of them was apparently desirable. She gagged when no one was looking, because they were all so hideous. She realized after a while that most of them were looking at her. She stood on the sidelines, until Fergus noticed her, and said, "Oh! And I'd also like to present the Princess of Tree-crest. The first competition will be archery! Let's go!" He said enthusiastically. An idea popped in Rapunzel's head. She watched Merida be displeased with every guy she saw there (although she didn't blame her) so she figured being the highest authority in the room, she could send the guy who won away. Any reason she could come up with would be valid with any of these ruffians, she could probably figure out how to get them all to leave and not come back for years! She got a strong feeling that Merida would mess it up somehow, so she sought her out, and quietly told her in a corner. The plan was in place, only accelerated by the fact that every one of the lords first born stared at Rapunzel in awe.

Rapunzel stood behind each target when the men shot, making each one lose focus and miss. Not one of them won that competition, or the next, or the next, or the next! At the end of the day, they were all tired and dirty, but they were all still rallied in the great hall. "Well, I suppose since Young Macintosh came close to winning in the wrestling match, he should be the winner," said lord Macintosh. "Good luck letting that happen, McGuffin here got closer to the target in the ax throwin' contest." Soon a brawl broke out (for the fifth time that day) and Rapunzel yelled out "STOP IT THE LOT OF YA!" she waited around until they all sat down quietly, which took all of 30 seconds. "Is this how you behave in front of the Princess?! This is disgraceful! None of you are worthy! As a matter of fact, I demand you each give the King, Queen, princes, and mostly the Princess a sincere apology... And one of your fleetest ships and prized stallions. Come back in 3 years' time prepared for an actual competition." No one in the entire hall questioned this, not even the Queen. They all left, and Rapunzel insisted she have dinner outside. She sat out on a picnic overlooking the lake from a tall hill with Anna, when Merida and Angus rode up. She literally hopped off him and hugged Rapunzel saying "thank you. That was perfect and hilarious." "No problem. That's what friends do." "Yeah, we are friends, aren't we?" They sat and talked until they had to come inside, but they still talked well into the night.

"Rapunzel," came the voice after they both fell asleep. "Luna! What's up?" "Wake up." She looked up, and there in the window stood Luna, holding out her hand. Rapunzel walked up and took Luna's hand.

**Hi-o! Heehee, um this is a prewritten story that I wrote a few months back. Feels like years, but it was probably back in… last December? So yeah, a year. Ish. Enjoy?**


	4. Chapter 4

They were flying through the sky, following a big river out to the ocean. "I'm going to guess we are taking the third path?" Rapunzel said trying to forget the fact she may not see Anna or Merida again. "Don't worry. You will meet again," Luna said smiling. Rapunzel smiled in return. They were passing over the ocean now, it was a very dark navy blue, the color of Luna's cape. It reflected the light of the stars and made Rapunzel remember how beautiful they were. They were going incredibly fast, but Rapunzel hardly noticed. After a few minutes, Rapunzel noticed an island coming into the clearing. It's had a single, solitary peak and there was nothing on it when she first saw it. But as they started getting closer, buildings were being built, and then destroyed. The village grew, but still got destroyed every few seconds. Every second ships sailed out and back. It was so fast, she barley saw the people, and large, flying animals she assumed were dragons. She got quite excited when Luna told her that they were in fact dragons. Soon it stopped and it all faded away into a white room, and Rapunzel watched in a white vanity table mirror as her hair was magically cut short, and it turned brown.

"Oddly... It doesn't look bad...I like it," Rapunzel said as she turned her head in several ways to get a better look at her short, brunette pixie cut. She turned and there stood Luna, wearing a white, over the shoulder dress. Her hair was in a bun, and her arms were crossed with a finger tapping her cheek, obviously in deep thought. Her face suddenly lit up, and she waved her hand quickly. Rapunzel's dress turned into a dark jade wool shirt, sleeveless on her right arm, and elbow length on her left. She had an elbow length, dark brown leather glove on her right arm, and a gold ring on her left arm. She wore dark gray tights and a short gray apron skirt, and had dark brown leather boots. She stood there shocked, with her mouth hanging open. "Luna, how do you know me so well?" Rapunzel asked, putting on her side bag. "I watch over you every day, I would know you as well as you do," Luna said smiling putting pins in the shirt and adjusting the skirt. "Thanks," Rapunzel said noticing she had a knife in the strap of her bag. Luna stood, and the clothes now fit perfectly. Rapunzel blinked, and when she opened her eyes, she was in a misty forest.

Thanks to watching time go by, Rapunzel had gotten enough time to understand the island, and knew exactly how to get to the village. She looked up at the mountain, and saw another peak that made it clear to her, the village was to her right. She walked happily along, until she realized she was hungry. She was looking for a nice spot to eat, and she noticed a large crater in the distance. She walked over, and it turned out to be a small cove, with a large cut off so it wasn't actually connected to the ocean. It was quite pretty, so she stood on the edge and observed all the foliage. She took a small step back, and the ground underneath her gave out. Turns out, she was standing on the very large root of a tree. She fell about 10 feet down to a very small cave, still a good 15 feet off the bottom of the cove. She looked around, clawing, trying to get back up, but she couldn't. The cave was big enough for her to cross her legs on the floor, and set out her food. She sat, and she felt a stinging pain in her leg. She looked down, and there was a long cut running down it. It was about the length of her outstretched hand. It was bleeding, and she quickly put water on it. "Luna, what do I do? I usually heal it with my hair!" Rapunzel thought. "You have the cloth from your dress, tear a piece of that, you aren't going to wear it anyways. I'm sorry, you are just going to have to tough it out," Luna said solemnly, "put pressure." She tore a piece of cloth and tied it tightly on her wound. She took out her food, and it was a cooked fish fillet in butcher paper. It was warm, and the smell drifted out. Rapunzel smelled it, and felt a lot better. She was picking a small piece and gently putting it in her mouth, when she saw something come out of the shadows.

She froze entirely, shaking a bit in fear of the dark creature creeping out from behind a large rock in the shade of a large tree. It didn't see her at first, but it spread out the appendages it had on its back when it did. It stared at her with bright green eyes, its catlike pupils dilated. It stood as motionless as Rapunzel, both faces frozen in neutrality. They sat mesmerized, neither daring to look away. It broke the stare by taking a few sidesteps closer to the water. She blinked, and her eyes relaxed, no longer bulging out. After a long while, the two where more comfortable with each other's presence, but they still kept alert. Rapunzel began to eat some, but she was more interested in the creature. The large appendages where actually wings, and it was jet black all over. It seemed to be very curious. It watched her as well. It had a look in its eyes that made you feel as if it were analyzing you as well. She knew it was a dragon, but it was different from the others she had seen. She had not seen this kind when the time raced by. "Night Fury," she said softly, the name suddenly dawning upon her, as if she had known it forever. And that moment, she realized it had a piece of leather on its back and tail. It was a saddle, and a handmade tail-wing. A saddle. A saddle! Someone was able to ride it! This amazed her, and she sat, eagerly waiting for its rider to arrive. It's a good thing she didn't have to wait long. Like a week.

**Yay! You have arrived to the Berk part of the story! Once again, pre-written story from around this time last year, so this is the only thing I have to post because it's already written. Although, for all others that read my other stories, be on the lookout today! Hoping to get new chapters out for all of em' today, as well as a new one shot. **

**I think you can see how different media influenced me writing style. The "Single, solitary peak" description was a line I imagine in the voice of Gandalf as it was how he described the lonely mountain in the Hobbit. So, look out for those sort of things. Anyone who can guess another will get a sneak peek into unseen events in the story! **


	5. Chapter 5

Hours had passed, and it had gone from morning, to mid-afternoon. By now, she was lying on the bottom of her ledge, stomach down, her arms dangling off the ledge. There had been some interesting events, like when it dove into the water, splashing all the way on her. Or when it took an attempt to sniff her. It tried countless times to claw up the wall, Rapunzel keeping her knife handy. She had also spent an hour trying to get down or up. The dark creature had now spent another good hour hopping around in the ashes of some things it burned. She was starting to wonder whether the creature was a girl or a boy... And just then, a little teenage boy came out of a crevice beneath another large tree. He was slender, and had auburn hair. As soon as she saw him Rapunzel smiled and thought "cute," but then shot herself a skeptical look, because it was odd of her to think that way. She continued to watch him, and he didn't see her because she pulled her arms up. He had a large covered basket, and the dragon bounded up to him. "Here you go bud," he strained lightly as he pushed the basket over, "yet another serving of fish, fish, and more smelly fish." He immediately walked over to the dragon's side, and adjusted something. The dragon finished quite fast, and suddenly remembered Rapunzel, walking over to her spot, making an odd sound, trying to alert the boy of their...visitor. "What's wrong bud?" the boy asked, walking over to where the dragon stood, staring at her ledge. When it didn't look away, the boy looked a bit concerned, and asked again, "Toothless, what's wrong?" He looked up, and saw nothing. Rapunzel did everything she could not to breathe noisily. "Huh, the way you were acting, I'd say there was a person out here... Oh, why did I just say that?!" he almost yelled. He paused and stood in a hunchback-ish way, almost as if afraid of or backing away from a scolding. "Ummm, is anyone out there?" He said, which she knew if anyone were near, they would not have heard. "Woo. That was ... A close one, bud," he said wiping away imaginary sweat.

The beast licked its lips, and sauntered over beneath the ledge, again. The boy looked at it peculiarly, and walked over to where it stood. It looked at the boy smugly, and quickly flicked his head in the direction of Rapunzel's hiding spot. "Fine, fine, fine," the boy said quickly, and Rapunzel heard a series of clicks that made her head turn in curiosity. "I'm pretty sure it's just a squirrel," she heard the boy say, just before a deafening whoosh and a blast of wind hit her. She covered herself with her arms, then looked up and saw the boy and dragon. Flying, together. They flew straight up into the sky, and she sat for several seconds, unable to see them because of the gray clouds. They came down and she made eye-contact with the boy, right before the dragon landed. They sat quietly for several seconds, until Rapunzel peeked over the ledge. She saw him, and he saw her. Rapunzel screamed, suddenly not expecting to see him, and the beast just below her. The boy yelled, not expecting to see her, stumbling backwards. She screamed again, and he sat on the ground, heavily breathing in and out. For some reason, she started to giggle. And I guess for the same reason, he snickered. Soon, they were both cracking up, Rapunzel's boisterous laugh and the boy's nervous chuckle. "Uh, please don't tell me you're a berserker or an outcast," the boy finally said. Rapunzel looked away, staring at nothing in particular, sat with a blank face, as if trying to remember something, then frowned. "I am neither... If either of those... Is actually something ...you can be?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing you might want to get off that ledge?" The boy said. "On ...that? I'm sorry, does he, her have a name?" Rapunzel asked gesturing toward the night fury. "Oh, yeah, this is Toothless. You're not going to... Tell anyone, are you?" the boy asked in his nervous voice. "No, no. I mean, I wouldn't ever tell anyone, not that I have anyone to tell..." She said as the boy got on the beast- I mean, Toothless, and they flew up again, and came down gently, holding the root next to the ledge, as the boy held out his hand to Rapunzel. She sat staring for half a second before she realized she was supposed to take it. She quickly stuffed her things into her side bag, and took his hand without hesitation. The beast took off gently and landed on the bottom of the cove. The boy offered to take her to the village, named Berk, and she accepted. Rapunzel thought to herself why she let her adventurous side take over. Why did she trust this boy that rode a huge, fire breathing reptile? Maybe that was the reason. "What's your name?" Rapunzel finally asked. "Hiccup," he replied. She looked questioningly at him, as they stepped over a log. "It's a Viking thing. We can be an occupational hazard," he answered with just a twinge of sarcasm. "Well, it's a good thing I can handle hazards." Rapunzel said, trying to understand what exactly she just said. Hiccup snickered.

When they arrived at the village, everyone kept staring at Rapunzel, she was a stranger after all. They ate dinner, which was chicken, and Hiccup and the four other teens, and another large man named Gobber explained the village, the dragon academy, and the ongoing war with dragons to Rapunzel. They asked her how she didn't know any of this, and why she, and her name were so pretty. "Are you, like a princess or something?" Said the large boy named Fishlegs. She nodded, and said she lost her parents at sea. They all sat in awe, and the one called Snotlout said, "You know, I'm kind of a prince myself." "Prince of what? Trolls? More like King of stupid," one of the twins, Ruffnut said. He shot her a look. After a while of stories, Hiccup left, and she followed him to a small workshop. He looked surprised, and said, "Oh, it's just you." "What are you doing?" "Well I've been thinking about making something to help improve Toothless' speed." Rapunzel looked around the large room she assumed was a blacksmith shop, or something of the sort. "Have you thought of making the equipment lighter?" She asked. "Yeah, but there were a few pieces I can't lighten, and those are the ones that would affect his speed the most." He said solemnly, with his hand on his fore head. Rapunzel looked at his drawings of all the pieces. "Have you tried rope on this tail piece?" He looked at her as if surprised she would know that. "Well, no. The only thing close enough is string, it would never work." He said placing his hand on his head again. "I have an idea. Meet me in the cove in the morning," Rapunzel said, and left the work shop. She ran over to a field dotted with sheep, and grabbed a brown colored one. She used her knife and sheared a good piece of wool off. She began to thread it, although it was quite difficult, because the sun had gone down a few hours back. The moon shone out all of the sudden, and Rapunzel looked up and whispered, "Thanks, Luna." She began to braid it tightly, putting in thin wire and string she had grabbed on her way out from the workshop.

She woke up in the field, with nearly all the sheep sleeping around her. She got up carefully, and ran out of the field and all the way to the cove without stopping. There, she spent the next 30 minutes trying to get Toothless to sit still. She finally accomplished it, and got the rope to replace many parts of his harness. She sat there with him in the shade until Hiccup arrived. He inspected the parts, and finally looked satisfied, and said, "Let's test it out!" He got on, and held out his hand to help Rapunzel up. They spent the rest of the day flying on a very fast, very fun Toothless.

**HIYO. I am absoulutley determined to show you how determined I am about posting on a weekly schedule that I spelled absolutely wrong. That should do it. **


End file.
